<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creature Comforts by Sheosaurs_rex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528295">Creature Comforts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex'>Sheosaurs_rex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've joined the Hogwarts professors and are the teacher of Muggle Studies, but you've brought a companion that a certain Potions Master grows fond of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creature Comforts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey so I'm basing the dog in this off my own pupper. He's a Pomeranian and has been a trained Therapy/emotional support dog for 7 years so I'm basing the personality off him but trying to make it relatable. (He is too smart for his own good and I swear he's a human in a dog form) </p>
<p>The difference from Therapy and a Service dog is that he doesn't preform tasks for me and I don't have a medical reason to need him.</p>
<p>He was trained and tested because we used to visit people and families in the hospitals and his main purpose when working is to simply provide calm comfort! </p>
<p>That all being said I'm going to keep this a reader insert. Meaning I'm making the pup in here also and insert of your choice.</p>
<p>(D/n)= dogs name<br/>(Cc) = coat color of your pup<br/>(D/e/c)= dogs eye color. </p>
<p>I also may keep the nick name pupper or pup just to cut down on constantly putting (D/n). </p>
<p>This story will be after the war. The trio is no longer at the school and obviously I'm having Severus survive with a few scars both physical and mental.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This year I'm happy to welcome the new Muggle Studies Professor, Miss (y/l/n)." The headmistress announced after the new students been sorted to their houses. She watched from the podium as a young woman entered through the large doors and headed towards the professor's table. A soft murmur could be heard as the students quickly took notice of the four legged companion calmly walking along side her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And her companion joining her is (D/N). They are both excited to be here and can't wait to meet you all." McGonagall added before motioning for the feast to begin. You had just reached the table and taken a seat between two professors. (D/n) quietly laid by your feet as you both were greeted by everyone at the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's quite the dog there Professor (y/l/n)." A large man who introduced himself as Hagrid spoke from his seat. "Thank you, but please call me (y/n). And they're a (breed of dog), though I do believe (D/n) thinks they're really human." You laugh while reaching to stoke the soft fur of your pet. "Do not get any ideas to bring your beast to school dinners Hagrid, one is more than enough." A deep voice to your left commented as he began to eat. "Wouldn't think of it, besides Fang would be begging each student for food to the point of a stomach ache." The large man chuckled before beginning to eat as well. "Severus Snape, I'm the Potions Master, and to my understanding your quarters are down the same hall as mine and my classroom. I would greatly suggest that you keep your beast quiet and out of my storage room, last thing these dunderheads need is more distraction." The dark hair professor had turned and locked eyes with you then glanced down at (D/n). "Well no need to worry there, they don't exactly act like a heathen and bark all hours." You add back and (D/n) let's out a little huff. </p>
<p>...,......................................</p>
<p>After dinner you and (D/n) found yourselves in your chambers which indeed were down the same hall as the grumpy Snape, but far enough a part that you doubted he'd hear you if you needed to take your pup out for a late night walk. The house elves had already unpacked and set up everything from your clothes to (D/n) bowls. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flopping down on the soft king sized bed you let your mind drift to the excitement of classes tomorrow and all the new faces you'd get to learn. You were starting to drift off when the bed dipped a little and a cold nose followed by a soft nudge to your hand make you open your eyes and smile. "I'm guessing you'd like to make a round with me before bed?" Your question was met with a simple tail wag as you both got off the bed and headed out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of you had circled the whole school and were headed down the hall to your room, (D/n) always in step by your side never more then 3 or so steps head when they got side tracked by a smell or sound. You had reached your door but noticed they had kept walking and stopped outside of Snape's closed classroom door. "Come on, it's bed time, leave it." You whispered. (D/n) looked at you then back at the door before letting out a soft whine. "No no, leave him alone, he's asleep, let's go." You whisper a bit louder. Ignoring you completely, you cringed when they then lightly scratched at the door. " Don't harass him now come on let's go to bed." You had just opened your door and (D/n) was walking over when the potions room door flung open and a irritated Snape glared at your dog, then at you. "Doesn't..... Act..... Like..... A..... Heathen..... You say?" His brow arching as you give a tight smile followed by a "sorry" before (d/n) enters your room and you close the door with a soft thud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first day of class had gone as you expected, everyone had questions and most of them pertaining to your four legged friend. You made sure to answer each one, showed them a few pictures of when you both visited hospitals and even had some free time to let (d/n) show off some tricks. Between classes (d/n) would be napping in their bed next to your desk, or from time to time walk around the room before laying back down. They were amazing at picking up on feeling and you'd notice them stopping by a first years desk and placing their head under the students hand enjoying the soft strokes. "Professor, why does (d/n) do that?" A young boy asked from back of the class. "Well, they are incredibly good at picking up on stress, sadness, or any emotions so when they sense it on you (d/n) wants to comfort you, to help ease the feelings." You explain as you see the first year student seem to relax a bit more as she continues to pet (d/n). </p>
<p>.................................................</p>
<p>After dinner walks had become a nightly thing quickly, it seemed to relax your mind and tire out (d/n) for the night. You'd both make it out to the black lake, then head back to your chambers, but you also noticed every night before going in, (d/n) would walk to the potions door and whine once, then pad back to your room. The door didn't open thankfully, but you waited a moment before closing your door for the night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The weeks carried on smoothly as classes pick up, more students would greet both you and (d/n) in the halls, and it seemed everyone enjoyed (d/n) presence. You'd even managed to visit the hospital wing a few times in the last week. Today though you find yourself after dinner grading papers in your classroom with the door open. (D/n) was sound asleep in their bed, their paws twitching a little as they dreamed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What exactly is the point of having them present if all they do is sleep?" That deep voice pulled your eyes to the doorway and (d/n) quickly stretched before trotting over to him. "Ah, well comfort Professor is their purpose, but when I'm relaxed and finishing up they can get a nap in till our walk." You answer writing on the final paper. His dark eyes observe your dog, taking in the glossy (c/c) coat, the slow wagging tail and the big eyes starting at him. His eyes stop on the elegant collar and glowing orb attached. "Interesting identification tag you have on them." (D/n) makes no move to get closer just simply looks up at the tall man still slowing wagging their tail. "It's charmed to always show me their location and if they are injured." You say before flicking your wand over the desk, causing your papers to be put away. "I see, you said your going for a walk? Mind if I join? I'm making rounds anyway." His eyes were now on you as you walked across to him. "I don't mind, we usually sit by the lake for a bit before turning in." You motion for (d/n) to follow as you head down the hall in silence along side Snape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you ever worried that they might run off from you or someone may try taking them?" His question broke the comfortable silence you had been in as you headed to the lake. "Time to time about the someone taking part, but that tag you see also has been spelled for protection, if anyone other then me were to remove it, well they won't be conscious for a while." You answer as the three of you stop looking over the dark lake. "Are you okay Professor?" You ask noticing he seemed to actually want to be in the company of another and not locked away in his room. "Severus... And yes as I stated I was already doing my rounds just thought I'd go a little further and make sure no students has slipped out." He glanced at you for a second then back down at (d/n) who had now placed themselves at his feet. </p>
<p> ......................................</p>
<p>You quickly found yourself walking at night with another companion besides (d)n). It wasn't every night but almost. Severus would be waiting out by the black lake as you and (d/n) would come into view you'd almost see a smirk before his face went back to its usual expression.  You'd spend nearly an hour each evening before bed there talking or just enjoying the quiet as (d/n) either explored close by or curled up by Severus' feet. "Y/n, why is it anytime I'm around (d/n) seems to constantly be at my feet, their your pet why not be under yours?" His voice sounded annoyed but his expression gave no real sign of annoyance. "(D/n) is skilled at picking up emotions, they can sense when a person is hurting, anxious, sad or happy, and they respond in the way they think would help better those feelings. In this case their behavior says that you're hurting, they can feel it, they want to comfort you. I've heard the stories from the war and what happened and what you did, and it's incredible you survived. I-" You were cut off when Severus abruptly stood up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't wish to discuss this subject further, good night (y/n)" his tone was harsh as he quickly strode back to the castle. "Well shit, that didn't go well did it pup?" You ask your pet as you stroked the soft fur. Shall we call it a night? We get to sleep in tomorrow since it's Saturday." You add with a smile and (d/n) replied with a short yip before you both headed for the castle as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As you laid passed out in your bed utterly gone to the world and any noise, (d/n) stirred from at the foot of the bed. Silently padding out of your chambers and into your classroom they made their way to the open door. No sound was heard as they made their way down the corridor before stopping at another door. Scratching a few times the closed door opened and the angry expression of Severus Snape landed on the dog. Drawing his brow together he snapped out  "what do you want?" The door widened a bit more as he took that moment to take a sip from the glass filled with amber liquid in his left hand. The dog bolted inside the room and walked over to the plush couch sat in front of large fireplace. "Get.... Out..." Severus growled. (D/n) looked up and let out a soft whine watching as he rolled his eyes and walked from the door to pour more firewiskey into his empty glass. "Fine stay, I don't care, I'll be passed out soon enough." He grumbled as he downed the full shot then headed to his private room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(D/n) had quietly stayed by the couch next to the fire until the wizard had disappeared into another room. They followed a few minutes later and found him getting into a bed, the room nearly pitch black. (D/n) hoped onto the bed and slowly crept from the foot of the bed up to the side and gently nudged Severus' hand with their nose. "Get off my bed, go back to your own.... Dog." His words were harsh but (d/n) didn't move. Again they nudged his hand, Severus glared at them, but stopped as his eyes met theirs. He softened his expression and slowly reached for the soft fur on the dogs head. He half expected for the dog to pull back from his touch as so many others had before. When his slender fingers ran down the dogs coat he let out a sigh. (D/n) inched closer so his pets could reach down their back. Severus found himself relaxing some and the tiredness from the day and the amount of firewiskey began to pull him into a deep sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was there again, he felt the pain in his neck as he fell to the ground, his heart was racing he couldn't breathe his neck burned. Suddenly he sat up drenched in a cold sweat, his nightmares were taking a toll on his sleep, he placed his aching head in his shaking hands before freezing. Something moved next to him in the bed, before he could lift his head he felt something soft touch his shoulder. He looked over and was met with a somber looking (d/n) who sat close and had their paw lightly placed on his arm. The two stared at each other for a long moment before Severus reached his hand to the dogs fur. He gently pet and ran his fingers along the animals markings noticing how they bumped their head against his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Thank you." He whispered as he laid down again, turning to his side to face the animal as they followed suit and laid down with a little huff. He continued to stroke the fur, feeling himself relax and his hands seemed to not tremble as much as they normally do after a nightmare. He  felt his eyes closing as he slipped back into a more restful sleep for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lazily rolling over you groaned as you sat up and slid your robe on. Exiting the bathroom you noticed (d/n) was still not in the room. With a shrug you headed for the living room and looked around. "Pup? You want some breakfast?" Your request usually met with a bouncing animal instead got nothing. You made your way to the classroom and stopped when the open door caught your eye. "(D/n)?" No sound in return. Pulling your wand you mutter a spell and a small white bubble emerged and drifted down the hall. You quickly follow it as it slips through the door of the potions classroom. Twisting the knob your surprised to find it unlocked, entering and closing it softly behind you, you catch the bubble vanish behind another door. Pushing open the cracked door to what you assume is Severus' personal room you stop at the doorway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the bed was the Severus Snape asleep and completely cuddling with your dog. (D/n) glanced up as you took another step into the room, their tail giving two wags at your presence. "Why you little brat, you scared me for a second" you whisper quietly as to not wake up Severus. (D/n) gave a loud huff at you and Severus stirred. He had a regular dark grey shirt on and you noticed the large scar on his neck when he rolled over to his back. He had his eyes closed still as he rubbed the sleep from his face with his hands. "I'm getting too old for that much firewiskey" his voice even deeper from sleep. "Better get back to your room before (y/n) finds you gone." He said as he opened his eyes and noticed you standing in his room. "Umm sorry I just walked in the door was unlocked and I couldn't find (d/n) this morning." You nervously add as you watch him just staring at you. "Right ok I'll be leaving come (d/n)." You turn to leave, your cheeks had a slight blush before you notice him rubbing his temples and closing his eyes again. "Want me to get you a hang over potion on my way out?" You ask and he simply nods. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few seconds later you return with it and hand it to him. He takes it and quickly downs it pinching the bridge of his nose as the potion takes effect of his current state. (D/n) remained on the bed next to him watching as he blinked a few times then reached out and pet the animal again. You noticed the tiny smile he had before moving to get up. "Y/n I apologise for how I left last night, it's just that, that day alot of things happened that have left their mark on me. Some you can see." He motioned to his neck and your eyes landed back on the scar. "And others you can't see. I tend to have nightmares frequently of that night and usually prefer making rounds over actually sleeping. I had decided firewiskey would help me better last night and I seemed to have gotten carried away with it." He explained as he stood in front of you. "I understand, Severus. No one could have gone through that and not came out with some kind of scars. I just hope (d/n) wasn't too much of a bother. The door was left open and-" Severus chuckled before you could finish "quite the opposite, they do seem to have the sense for emotions. I was lost in the firewhiskey when they showed up and the next thing I knew I was having a nightmare, but instead of needing a sleeping potion it was rather enjoyable to have them here, I will say I didn't expect to react in such a way to them. It's rather nice I'll admit." He added turning to give (d/n) a sincere smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You offered to make you both breakfast and he agreed, arriving at your door 15 mins later, dressed in his usual black robes and you had changed as well. Each of you quietly ate enjoying a relaxed morning and no classes or requirements of either of you. Afterwards you had both decided to walk the grounds, talking here and there. A few students stopped and greeted you and (d/n) and said a quick hello to Snape as they continued on. Passing Hagrid's house you heard (d/n) bark as Fang barked in return and Hagrid waved. "I will admit I'm grateful (d/n) doesn't drool as much as that beast of a dog." Severus commented as you both headed back to the castle causing you to laugh. "Wait till you see what happens when you bring out their favorite treats."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the school year went on the students began noticing a certain Professor and dog always at the side of the Potions Master. Whenever y/n was busy, she'd look over and find (d/n) had made their way to the potions room. If Snape was making rounds he was either in the company of (y/n) or (d/n) but typically both. A few students had even whispered about seeing said dog slip into Snape's private room every once in a while late at night and the following day he seemed to be less of a grump. At school dinners they'd notice (d/n) curled between both Professor y/n and Professor Snape's feet. One 5th year had even caught sight of a large dark green dog bed in the Potions classroom and two tea cups at his desk when she had come to drop off an assignment. If anyone questioned him on it, Snape would simply raise an eye brow and answer with a "no.....idea."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>